Liora (Kalma Clan)
Liora is a Fae Dragon from the Light Flight on a unique mission. She has been sent by the Lightweaver to find the legendary Fae of Light, who is said to lead dragonkind to an age of prosperity. Unfortunately, this mission has made her a target of both the Beastclans, and the dark dragon Erebus. Liora is the main protagonist of the Fae of Light Arc. Appearance Liora literally glitters with the Faerie Lights accent. She has gold, rust, and silver colors, with Iridescent and Alloy genes. She wears simple and flourished jewelry, and golden silks on her wings. She is also equipped with the Faerie Lights accent. About Liora was initially found locked in a cage in the Waterway by Reiko, Kitty, and Brenna, who were training in their Passage. After defeating the Maren who had captured her, the siblings took her back to the clan. Liora informed them of her mission to find the Fae of Light. The clan, in turn, informed her of the Passage and the dangers behind it, and their ongoing battles with the Beastclans. Liora agreed to take the Passage, wanting to become stronger so as not to be captured again. Meanwhile, Handel's eyes were locked on her, as he found her beautiful. When Cane and Snowy joined the clan, they became Liora's Passage partners. They only got a brief glimpse of the kind of sorrow they would face when Decilla and Rafadel brought home their fallen comrade Redda for burial. Once the burial was completed, Qubine warned Liora and her partners to steel themselves for the challenge ahead. Liora then went to the Nesting Grounds with Handel, giving birth to four hatchlings, who promptly left the clan once they matured. Then, while she and her partners discussed Usha's penchant for matchmaking, she once again wondered why the Beastclans were after her. Cane and Snowy vowed to protect her. Liora and her partners then followed Lazarus, Handel, and Aether to the Ghostlight Ruins, wishing to get a glimpse of the Passage ahead. The monsters quickly overwhelmed them, trapping them within the ruins. They fled down the corridors, where Liora spotted a hatch on the floor. They made their way into a chamber with a crystal ball, where they first encountered Erebus. Erebus revealed that he's been watching Liora for some time, intrigued by her potential. However, Erebus refused to give too much info, as it would ruin her potential. Liora then watched in horror as Erebus knocked out Cane and Snowy effortlessly, and then pinned her down with his magic. Thankfully, Lazarus and his team burst into the room. He and Aether tried to fight Erebus, but they could not land a blow on him either. Erebus vanished, promising to check on them from time to time. Upon returning to the clan, Liora shared her encounter, obviously shaken. When she returned to her den, Handel gifted her with a kitten that would be named Tabby. She was then visited by Cane and Snowy, and the three resolved to become stronger in the Passage. Shortly after, Liora encountered Erebus in the Burial Grounds. Paralyzed with fear, she could only watch as Erebus unleashed his magic on the graves. When he vanished, Liora quickly warned Qubine, and brought him back to the graves. She watched as Qubine was attacked by one of the dead dragons, and then the others began to rise as well. Liora took off to warn Cane and Snowy, just in time for the sun to set, and the dead dragons became faster and more aggressive. After trying to keep the dead dragons at bay, they spit out a black sludge that formed even more dark monsters. That was the last straw for Liora, Cane, and Snowy, and they were forced to flee. Liora landed by a waterfall, sobbing, believing that the entire incident was her fault for failing to prevent Erebus from corrupting the Burial Grounds. Cane and Snowy tried to console her, but to no avail, so they just left her alone to recover from the shock. Their next move was to visit the Lightweaver for guidance. Following the deity's instructions, they visited the Sunbeam Ruins, where Liora read the carvings on the walls, telling of the deities' history and battles with the Shade. She quickly recognized the Shade carved into the walls as being very similar to Erebus's power. With this new knowledge, Liora decided to continue the Passage, and then try to reason with Erebus the next time she encounters him. Relationships WIP Trivia * Liora's hatchday is December 25, 2015. * Her hatchday is Christmas Day, which is also the birthday of mankind's savior, Jesus Christ. Category:Female Category:Fae Category:Light Dragon